An ocular fundus camera is conventionally provided with: an illuminating optical system which projects an illuminating light beam onto an ocular fundus; an observing optical system which guides light reflected on the ocular fundus to a first imaging unit; and an imaging optical system that guides the light reflected on the ocular fundus to a second imaging unit. Such an ocular fundus camera has a structure that includes a focusing target projecting optical system, which is provided with a bar-like mirror detachably inserted in an optical path of the illuminating optical system and projects focusing target lights split into two onto the ocular fundus via the bar-like mirror and the illuminating optical system (for reference, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-262478 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H9-56032).
In the ocular fundus camera, when two focusing target images by the focusing target lights split into two are split in right and left, they can be judged as being out of focus, and when the two focusing target images are vertically aligned, they can be judged as being properly focused and a focused state.
Additionally, in the ocular fundus camera, after a device main body is aligned to an eye to be examined, by operating a focusing handle or the like to operate a focusing lens provided in a light-receiving optical system back and forth in an optical axial direction, the light-receiving optical system can be focused.
However, in such an ocular fundus camera, in the case of performing focusing operation at the central portion of the ocular fundus, focusing target light is not bounced by the pupil of the eye to be examined, but in the case of imaging a peripheral portion of the ocular fundus to perform panoramic imaging or the like, the focusing target light is bounced by the pupil and it was difficult to be used for a focusing operation. In particular, in the case of imaging a peripheral portion of a fundus of a person having a small pupil, the focusing target light is surely bounced by the pupil, so that the focusing target light cannot be used for the focusing operation.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an ocular fundus camera capable of using the focusing target light in the focusing operation regardless of an imaging position of the ocular fundus.